


How Groovy

by bountifulnuggets



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, I just really ship these two, Light Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bountifulnuggets/pseuds/bountifulnuggets
Summary: Shaggy never forgets.
Relationships: Shaggy Rogers/Crystal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	How Groovy

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVED this movie as a kid and felt this pairing didn't get enough love as it should have. Enjoy!

Shaggy met her in that desert, and he swore he felt his entire heart light up. 

Crystal was beautiful, with long black hair and the brightest smile and the prettiest brown eyes, and for the first time in probably his entire life, he'd loved something more than he loved food. 

She spoke his lingo, she wore similar outfits, she even liked the same food.

She was brave and spirited, _groovy _, in their own words, a contrast to his paranoid nature, but he would've dropped everything to protect her in that cave.__

__How was he supposed to feel whenever the only girl he'd ever dreamed of a life with, dreams of a baby and a house and puppies for Scooby, was actually an alien? The aliens everyone had been searching for weren't in that phony movie set the SALF workers had made, but in front of him the entire time. She never made it obvious, not once._ _

__But she loved him, too._ _

__"_ You really are a groovy guy, Shaggy_." 

____

____She'd held his hands, so gently, almost as if they were fragile and would fade away. She wasn't of this world, but he still loved her despite that. She was just as beautiful as an alien as she was human._ _ _ _

____

____Shaggy questioned how strange life could be, him falling for a girl that wasn't even human._ _ _ _

____

____He could tell by the look in her eyes after she kissed him goodbye that she wanted to stay with him and the gang and go on adventures, but she had her own mysteries to solve too, he supposed._ _ _ _

____

____She was gone too fast for him to process, her ship flying off into the sky in an enormous burst of light._ _ _ _

____

____"Crystal..."_ _ _ _

____

____Years pass, 1 year, 2 years, 3 years._ _ _ _

____

____Shaggy never forgets._ _ _ _

____

____Not at Fred and Daphne's wedding, when he goes to eat a tuna and salami sandwich at the diner with Scooby, she's always there, somehow._ _ _ _

____

____That could've been their wedding- he thinks; with blue skies and a tye-dye dream._ _ _ _

____

____He's as good as he can be these days, Velma asking so after he hung around her bookstore listening to her go on about the latest detective novel she'd been writing, something about a private eye in California, he didn't remember._ _ _ _

____

____He sees a shooting star the night of the wedding reception and wonders if it's Crystal, going on more investigations._ _ _ _

____

____Maybe she thinks about him too, wherever she is._ _ _ _

____

____There's still that glimmer of hope in his chest that he'll see her again._ _ _ _

____

____Shaggy dreams of her that night when he sleeps, that beautiful smile beaming at him and his heart feels at home again for the first time in years._ _ _ _

____

____His feelings never fade, not even for a moment, sometimes looking up to the sky for maybe a sign she's up somewhere in that distance._ _ _ _

____

____He never stops believing she could be._ _ _ _

____

____Shaggy never forgets when he met by chance, that girl in bellbottom pants._ _ _ _

____


End file.
